


Party Favor

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I haven't posted a hetalia fanfiction in forever so leave me alone, Lots of Angst Actually, M/M, Sibling Love, canada and prussia are just a side thing, sorry I'm in college i humanize these characters, there's mentions of a bunch of politics but I tried to keep it lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: It's finally Amelia's birthday, but one phone call can ruin it all.TW: very small mention of homophobia at the end, small mentions of politics. Nothing controversial
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Female America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Party Favor

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Amelia cheered. Matthew let out a laugh as Amelia tackled him in a hug, stepping back so that he wouldn’t fall. 

“When have I broken my promise?”

“Never once!” Matthew let Amelia go, giving her a smile.

“Happy 243rd birthday, Amelia.” Amelia rolled her eyes and smacked Matthew’s arm.

“Shut the fuck up! You’re making me feel old.”

The siblings started making their way further into the White House, talking about everything they missed. 

“Sorry that you have to follow me while I finalize some paperwork.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Matthew assured. “I understand. I even brought some paperwork to do when we have downtime.” Amelia looked down at the briefcase in his hand and scoffed.

“Downtime? On the Fourth of July? Never fucking heard of it.” Matthew rolled his eyes at Amelia, but she didn’t feel hurt by it. They both know the differences between each other and how they celebrate their birthdays. Matthew has always been calmer than Amelia when it came to celebrating their independence days, but Amelia was nothing but proud about how happy her people are to celebrate her birthday. 

“Is anyone else coming to celebrate?” Mathew asked as they reached Amelia’s office. Amelia let Matthew enter her office first, giving her a chance to say hello to some employees that were passing by, thanking them for their good wishes.

“I, uh, asked Mexico if he wanted to come up, but I think he is busy right now.”

“Busy?’ Amelia shot Matthew a pointed look as she closed the door. Matthew raised his hands in defense, awkward as ever, but Amelia could read her brother. He knew that she was upset, especially with tensions between their people and countries.

“I know he isn’t busy, but I’m not going to be forceful when I know he is angry with me,” Amelia mumbled. 

The conversation was dropped from then on. Amelia was one of the main countries that had a hand in the debate of immigration from everywhere in the world, at every meeting it always gets back to her. Even though she never really liked talking about it, she knew she had to, but her birthday was the one day that she  _ didn’t _ want to talk about the state of her country and the world. Even if she should. 

“Let’s talk about something else,” Matthew suggested. Amelia nodded in agreement.

“Oh!” Amelia exclaimed, scaring Matthew. “How is it going with Prussia?” 

A flush appeared across Matthew’s face at the mention of—who Amelia assumes is—his boyfriend. 

“It’s going good so far,” Matthew assured. Amelia sat down on her desk and faced where Matthew was sitting on a chair, leaning her head in her hands. 

“Tell me about it! Dates, gifts, sex!”

“Amelia!” Matthew yelped.

“Come on!” Amelia groaned. She grabbed Matthew's hands and started swinging them back and forth dramatically. “I  _ never  _ get to hear about him! You won’t even send me pictures!”

“That’s weird!” 

“It’s not!” Matthew tried hiding his face but Amelia wouldn’t let him and kept shaking his arms. “Tell me about your boyfriend!”

Before Matthew could complain even more, they heard Amelia’s phone start ringing. Both of their heads turned towards the landline laying on her desk, ringing and ringing.

“Shouldn’t you answer that?” Matthew asked. Amelia shrugged.

“That’s my country phone, not my work phone. It’s probably just someone calling to wish me a happy birthday.”

“Would it be England?” Amelia barked out a laugh.

“Hell no! He won’t talk to me the whole first week of July.” She finally let go of Matthew’s arms and grabbed her phone from her jean pocket. “I sent him a snapchat video on your birthday and he still hasn’t responded.”

“France then?” Matthew suggested. Again, Amelia shook her head.

“He already sent me a text and a snapchat, as well as some flowers. He gets very sentimental on my birthday.” Amelia leaned forward with a smirk on her face. “Though I like to remind him that my revolution was one of the many factors for the French revolution,” she stage whispered. Matthew let out a laugh as his sister scrolled through her phone.

The phone on her desk started ringing again. 

“Who the fuck calls this phone twice?” Amelia groaned.

“Maybe you should answer.”

“Nope,” Amelia mumbled, popping the ‘p’. “I don’t have to do anything country related until at least 10 o’clock tonight.”

“Well, when people call  _ my  _ phone multiple times—”

“Dude! If it’s urgent, then they will call my work phone. We have unspoken rules of respect on our birthdays, and I would appreciate it if they respect mine.”

Matthew rolled his eyes. “Amelia, if it’s  _ urgent _ , they are going to break out social rules. Sometimes other countries need to speak to  _ America _ for problems—”

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the third call. Matthew really didn’t know who would be trying to reach his sister this insistently, but he knew that if they called the phone that many times, it had to be important. Not every country in the world has her personal cell number.

“ _ Hey, you’ve reached the hero hotline! Sorry I missed your call! If it’s business related, please leave your name and phone number. If you’re calling for fun, text me or don’t bother me at all. See you later!” _

“Such a professional voicemail,” Matthew teased. Amelia glared at him.

“I get to have fun with my country's voicemail. Making professional voicemails is never fun.”

“Well—”

Amelia started shushing him  _ very  _ loudly, waving at the air in front of his face. “Hush with your lessons!” Amelia snapped. “Whoever is calling is gonna leave a voicemail and I wanna hear it!”

“You could just pic—”

“I said hush for fucks’ sake!” Matthew had half the mind to snap at his sister for being obnoxious, but she had a point. Maybe if she heard the voice mail, she would actually get to learn why they were contacting her. And then  _ maybe  _ she’ll do her job as a country.

“ _ Hey America,”  _ a soft voice came through the speakers. Both of their heads snapped towards the phone in surprise.

“Is that—”

“Yeah,” Amelia mumbled. “That’s Any—Russia.” She corrected herself. Matthew gave his sister a sad smile but said nothing. He knew that troubles that Amelia had with Russia since she became a country and the power and relationship struggles that they’ve had.

“ _ I need you to call me back when you get this, or whenever you have a minute. It’s very important,”  _ the Russian voice continued, seemingly nervous to start the call. Amelia’s eyes have yet to break away from the phone, though she seemed to be making no move to pick up the receiver. 

“ _ Or—nevermind. I won’t be calling you after this, so just… listen, for once in your short life.” _

“What the he—”

“Hush!” Amelia snapped, but she looked scared, worried, and hurt. It pissed Matthew off, it truly did.

“ _ I am calling to tell you that we...cannot speak anymore. The tension...tension between our leaders are too high, as well as between our citizens, so I see nothing productive in carrying on our friendship.” _

Matthew watched Amelia’s face drop at ‘friendship’. It was obvious to everyone around them that there was  _ something _ more between the two countries, but they have never had a chance to build a relationship. There have been times Matthew has tried convincing Amelia to give up her crush on the girl, to move on, but Amelia has been constant in denying it, fully believing that there is going to be a chance. Matthew had hope just like her, especially after the fall of the Soviet Union, but it doesn’t seem to have gotten any better. Just surface level things from what he sees on the news.

_ “You are always insistent that we can continue on without approval from anyone in our countries, but that is wrong. We are not as free as you believe, and  _ you  _ are not able to see that. You are just like every big county, wanting things that you can’t have,  _ shouldn’t  _ have, and yet you keep pushing. So, I’m stopping you.”  _

“I...I don’t control  _ everything  _ my country does,” Amelia mumbled, a hint of anger in her tone. “She knows this.”

“ _ I am sick of you trying to contact me on a daily basis.”  _ Her voice changed. She seemed angrier, like she was never afraid to make the call in the first place. Matthew didn’t like assuming things in other countries, but he would assume that someone she didn’t want to hear the call walked in. “ _ So if you contact me again, I will be messaging your president. Or I can tell England, since he always had a way of making sure you were quiet.”  _

“Really?!” Matthew snapped. Amelia said nothing, just stared at the phone, waiting for Russia to finish. 

“ _ I could lie and say it’s not you, it’s me, but we know that is false. This ending is 100% you, and the way that you continued everything. I do not wish to have any part in your life, other than diplomatically. If you attempt any conversation that has nothing to do with our countries or our country’s affairs, then I will not be talking to you.” _

_ “I apologize for having inconvenient timing for this discussion, as I am sure you are busy, but there was no way that I could wait for the timing to be convenient for  _ you _. I hope you will understand my message. Happy birthday.” _

The phone went silent after that. Neither Matthew nor Amelia made a noise. Matthew just watched his sister stare at the phone, watched she tried to school her expression into something unreadable. 

“Amelia,” Matthew mumbled. He reached forward to grab her hand but she pulled it away, holding it to her chest.

“That  _ bitch _ ,” she snapped. “She decided to call that phone to do this? Today?! She  _ knows  _ how important this day is to me, to my people! And the  _ audacity _ to say that this was my fault?!”

“She seemed like she was hesitant in the beginning,” Matthew tried assuring, but it seemed to go one ear and out the other.

Amelia hopped off her desk and started pacing the room, angrily swinging her arms around and ranting.

“She wants me to just pretend that we never had anything? That we were never friends?! Because of the tension between our countries? What a load of horseshit!”

“Russia might be under a lot of stress—” Matthew tried cutting in, but Amelia stopped him.

“No! Because she has never cared before now!” Amelia scoffed shaking her head. “Like, I get it, the whole world  _ basically  _ hates my leader. Hell, half of my fucking  _ country  _ hates my fucking leader, but it takes you  _ 3 fucking years  _ to call me and say that the tensions between our countries is ‘too high’ and that is why we can’t talk?!”

“I was able to stay friends with many countries in the Middle East, even when my people hated them! Hell,  _ Mexico _ is even trying to stay civil with me, even though it’s fucking difficult. What am I doing that is  _ so bad _ that she can’t even try to talk it out with me, understanding that I am fucking trying to keep my country afloat, keep the world from hating me even more!”

“Amelia,” Matthew sighed. She turned towards him, ready to snap, but as soon as they made eye contact she started tearing up.

“I—I just—” she tried continuing her angry rant, keeping the pace going, but Matthew knew she couldn’t. He opened up his arms for a hug and waited.

Amelia relented and shoved herself in between his arms, hiding her head in his chest and she sobbed. Matthew held her tight, rubbing her back and placing small kisses on her head, trying to give her the best comfort that he could.

“I know it’s hard,” Matthew muttered. “Being with a country whose views don't aline with yours.”

“I just thought that once the USSR was gone and—and I legalized gay marriage we could have a  _ chance _ . I had hope!” she sobbed, hugging Matthew tighter. Matthew’s heart shattered at the thought, knowing that his older sister was trying her best just to be with the person she loved, even if they were slower to come to the realization.

“Russia will come to terms eventually,” Matthew muttered. Amelia just let out another sob in response.

“I just want her to come to terms  _ now _ ,” she hiccuped. “I’ve waited for so long.”

Matthew said nothing. He had a lot he wanted to say, but he knew at that moment, hearing ‘you may have to wait just a little bit longer’ is not going to help the situation.

So instead, he just held her as he watched the phone blink with a new message alert.

\---

_ Select  _ The Hero!! _? _

_ >Yes  _

_ No _

Anya stared down at her phone, tears streaming down her face. She was finally able to get some privacy after her phone call with Amelia.

This was what was best. Her leader said so, her people said so, her church said so. She is not supposed to feel this way, and her leader would not be happy if he knew that she was becoming to friendly with America.

This is what she wanted to do. Anya always wants what's best for herself, for her people, and her country. 

_ What would you like to do? _

_ >Edit contact _

_ Delete  _

_ Block _

Anya wiped away her tears as she selected her choice.

_ What would you like to do? _

_ Edit contact _

_ Delete _

_ >Block _

_ Are you sure? _

_ >Yes _

_ No _

The Hero!!  _ can no longer contact you or receive messages from you. To reverse this decision, please contact your cellphone provider _

\---

The Hero!!:  _ anya what was that phone call? _

The Hero!!:  _ anya answer me goddamnit _

The Hero!!:  _ please text me back _

_ You can no longer send messages to this phone number. If there is an issue, please contact support for help. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I haven't posted anything in the hetalia fandom in years but now my writing is better so here you go???? I refuse to link my old hetalia stuff so you never get to know.   
> I really tried keeping this like, actualy tensions that American would go through without being too political?? But like this has been in my head forever so I needed to get it down.   
> This is based off of Billie Eilish's song "Party Favor"
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
